L'enfant dormait
by Lyra Morgana
Summary: Et si Merlin avait appris à Mordred ce à quoi il était destiné? Et si l'adolescent qu'il est avait dû faire face à cela? Et si... s'il avait eu le choix?


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette scène en tête, un scène ou Mordred pourrait choisir... Après tout, pourquoi le Destin doit-il toujours triompher? Et puis surtout, j'en voulais aux scénaristes de faire tant aimer Mordred au spectateur pour finalement le transformer cet être assoiffé de vengeance et de sang... Il était tellement adorable..._

 _(Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas gaie, c'est pourquoi je lui ai donné le rating T)_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas... sinon la série ne se serait pas terminée en apocalypse!_

* * *

 ** _Emrys !_**

L 'interpellé releva la tête, quittant instant Arthur du regard. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix dans sa tête que chercher son propriétaire dans le champs de bataille fut plus une inquiétude qu'un reflex.

Les crissements d'épées l'assourdissaient, les flammes l'aveuglaient. Merlin aurait aimé se laisser tomber aux côtés des cadavres, il était tout bonnement épuisé. Peut-être à cause de la fatigue, peut-être à cause de son angoisse à chaque cri qui lui parvenait, l'image qu'il réprimait sans cesse refit surface dans son esprit, plus vivace et cauchemardesque encore que dans ses souvenirs.

Cette fois il s'effondra pour de bon, esquivant sans même s'en apercevoir une flèche lancée par un guerrier non loin de lui. Il tomba sur l'herbe calcinée, la respiration sifflante et les yeux clos. Les yeux fermés sur une scène qu'il craignait chaque jour d'avoir réellement sous les yeux, et il préssentait que ce jour en question était arrivé. Et lui, pauvre benêt, n'était même pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts. À cette pensée d'impuissance il se redressa, sa vue vacillante ne vit pas arriver une autre flèche perdue... qui continua son chemin, lui ayant frôlé la joue.

 ** _\- Emrys !_**

La voix avait changé, plus douce, plus inquiète. Merlin se retourna, un grand vide lui tailladait le ventre, le saisissant par surprise. Il regarda autour de lui, conscient que seules deux choses pouvaient provoquer cette sensation. Sa magie. Ou Arthur. Il fouilla la bataille du regard, se maudissant d'avoir voulu sauver Léon, alors que son roi pouvait trépasser pendant ces courts instants. Pourtant Arthur était bien là, se battant avec la même fureur. Inquiet, il alluma un feu au creux de sa paume, comme pour s'assurer que sa douce alliée ne l'avait pas abandonné. Troublé, il parcourut encore le carnage du regard tous ses sens en alerte.

Et soudain, à la lueur des flammes et du sang, il le reconnut. Mordred. Mordred et son visage d'enfants. Mordred et son innocence qui l'entourait comme un halo. Mordred qui tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux rivés sur lui, la main encore tendue vers lui... ainsi c'était lui qui avait dévié la flèche...

Merlin s'approcha à contre-cœur, pressentant que ce n'était plus les ennemis qu'il devait craindre, mais le jeune druide. L'ange leva ses yeux vers lui, et l'espace d'un instant le sorcier crut revoir l'enfant terrorisé qu'il avait sauvé.

 **\- Mordred...**

 **\- Tu savais. Tu savais Emrys !**

Sa voix blanche était froide sans teinte de reproche. Comme modelée par la colère et ciselé par sa candeur.

 **\- Tu le savais depuis le début !** grinça-t-il.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

Merlin n'était pas stupide, il devinait que ses pensées noires lui avaient échappées un court instant lorsqu'il s'était effondré, que la voix du dragon qui avait prédit le drame avait résonné dans la tête de Mordred. Pourtant le masque du serviter naïf lui collait tant au visage qu'il lui venait presque naturellement.

 **\- Pas de ça avec moi Emrys !** cracha le jeune homme. **Tu m'as toujours haï ! Toujours ! Et maintenant tout prend enfin sens, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ses grand yeux bleus écarquillés foudroyaient le magicien. Pourtant ce n'était pas la rage de ses mots qui étaient terrassante. C'était ce regard. Ce regard horrifié, et si lucide tout à coup, après des mois de candeur, cette innocence n'était plus qu'un vague spectre au fond de ses pupilles.

 **\- Lorsque j'ai manqué de mourir Emrys... lorsque Arthur a voulu me sauver... Je me suis senti mourir. Je _suis_ mort ! Je suis mort lorsque vous êtes allés voir ces prophétesse qui ont prononcé la chute de Camelot. Ne me regarde pas ainsi Emrys ! Oui je le sais ! Je l'ai senti! Je suis druide et crois-moi que j'aurais préféré le demeurer à jamais !**

Il chancela, et Merlin le retint, il lui sembla que c'était une étoile qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Une étoile appeurée, tremblante, mourante.

 **\- Je suis mort ce jour-là... n'est-ce pas Emrys ?**

Encore cette voix affolée...

 **\- Je ne m'appartiens plus Emrys... je dois... je dois tuer Arthur...**

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, impuissant face aux larmes effrayées du jeune druide. Et soudain ce dernier se débattit dans ses bras, hurlant de douleur.

 **\- Tout cela !... Tout cela... pour rien ! Tout est faux ! Tout !**

 **\- Tout** , confirma Emrys d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Existe-t-il au moins une chose de vraie Emrys ? Existe-t-il une seule chose qui m'appartienne ! J'ai perdu mon père pour rencontrer Arthur ! J'ai rencontré Morgane pour devenir un jour son complice ! Je suis devenu chevalier pour pouvoir revoir Kara.**

Le chevalier sembla soudain se clouer sur place. Il se courba en deux, la respiration sifflante.

 **\- Kara...,** souffla-t-il. **Kara...**

Le maître magicien sentit son cœur se serrer en se remémorant ce visage si fier et si doux. Combien Mordred l'avait-il aimée pour exploser ainsi? Lui-même, pour Freya, ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? S'il n'avait pas su qu'un jour les gens comme la maudite pourraient vivre librement, et ce uniquement grâce à lui, n'aurait-il pas eu envie de poignarder son assassin ? N'avait-il pas caressé un instant cette idée ?

 **\- Cela aussi... elle ne m'aimait pas... elle ne m'aimait pas Emrys !**

Il ne pleurait pas. En réalité son visage était bien pire que les larmes. Il tremblait, de peur, de chagrin, de rage, de froid.

 **\- Elle t'aimait Mordred** , finit-il par répondre doucement.

 **\- Ne sois pas naïf Emrys ! As-tu jamais eu idée de ce que j'avais enduré... par ta faute ?** hurla le druide.

Merlin n'essuya pas la larme qu'il sentit rouler sur sa joue. Le jeune homme avait le droit de savoir que lui-aussi avait un cœur, et un cœur aussi brisé que le sien.

 **\- Tu le sais... mais toi tu as pu le supporter... Tu as supporté de protéger son assassin... Tu as supporté qu'il la tue!**

 **\- Non Mordred** , répondit Merlin d'une voix douce. **Je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Je ne pense pas que je le supporterai un jour. Mais je dois avancer, Arthur avec moi, Camelot avec moi.**

 **\- Et moi je dois t'en empêcher...**

Le mage hôcha tristement la tête, alors le jeune homme se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, se courba en deux comme un vieillard, comme s'il voulait que son front touche le sol, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

 **\- Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends Emrys ? Jamais je ne le ferai !** cria-t-il d'une voix si cassée qu'elle semblait chuchoter.

 **\- C'est ton destin Mordred** , chuchota Merlin d'une voix douce en caressant les boucles sombres de l'ange, comme s'il s'était agi de celle d'un enfant éveillé par un cauchemars.

 **\- Au diable le Destin ! C'était aussi le tien de protéger Arthur ! Mais à quoi bon s'il devait de toute façon mourir de ma main ! Il devait bien vivre jusque là...,** railla Mordred.

Merlin se sentit à court de mots devant sa colère.

 **\- Tu m'as détesté ! Tu m'as haï Emrys ! Tu m'as haï sans que je comprenne jamais pourquoi ! Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être haï par la personne en qui on a le plus confiance, la personne que l'on admire le plus, pour qui on risque sa vie ? Je viens de _te_ sauver la vie en déviant une flèche qui venait vers _toi_ ! Si _tu_ avait été à _ma_ place, tu m'aurais laissé mourir !** cracha-t-il

Jamais l'enchanteur ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Pourtant malgré ses mots pleins de rancoeur, le jeune druide pleurait.

 **\- Mais sais-tu ma réponse à cela ? Je te pardonne !** poursuivit-t-il. **Je te pardonne Emrys ! Je te pardonne ta crédulité ! Mais en revanche, jamais je ne me plierai à ça ! _ÇA , _**reprit-il le souffle court, **JAMAIS je ne l'accepterai !**

Un terrible éclair de lucidé passa dans ses yeux clairs, et avant que Merlin ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir, Mordred s'était enfoncé son poignard dans le ventre, jusqu'à la garde.

Il cria, il pleura. Comme un enfant.

 **\- J'ai peur Emrys** , sanglota-t-il en cherchant son air.

 **\- Dors Mordred** , murmura le sorcier, conscient que rien ne pourrait l'appaiser

 **\- Tu le lui diras, n'est-ce pas Emrys ?** haleta le jeune druide. **Tu lui diras pourquoi je suis mort, tu lui diras de ne croire personne si un jour quelqu'un vient lui faire croire que ma seule ambition était de le tuer... Mon corps... sera brûlé... Mon destin... a été manipulé... mon enfance... volée... mon souvenir est tout ce qu'il me reste!**

Ses yeux de pluie se plongèrent dans ceux de Merlin qui hôcha doucement la tête.

 **\- Tu le lui diras Emrys** , gémit le blessé en aggrippant encore ses mains. **À tous tu le diras..**

 **\- Je te le promets Mordred. Sur ma vie. Sur celle d'Arthur.**

Le jeune homme se détendit dans ses bras, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Arthur... Tu lui diras... même s'il était mon roi... il a toujours été comme mon père... Quand il m'a sauvé il y a si longtemps, quand il m'a sauvé plus récemment... et aussi... quand il m'a pris dans ses bras... quand vous êtes revenus de la caverne... sous les rires joyeux... des autres... et ton regard soucieux... ce jour-là... je me suis senti comme un enfant dans les bras de son père...**

Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer alors que l'adolescent mourrant se tordait de douleur entre ses mains. _Il est si jeune_ , songea-t-il, _trop jeune pour avoir déjà tant souffert._

 **\- Je lui dirai Mordred. Persone ne l'ignorera.**

Le jeune homme sembla cesser de s'agiter, et le magicien s'interrogea un instant. Il était mortellement blessé, pourtant il avait le temps de dire tout ce qu'il désirait. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le druide esquissa un sourire.

 **\- Je suis magicien moi aussi, je sais où frapper pour être certain de mourir, mais vivre assez pour parler.**

Il gémit, la douleur enfantine de ce son contrastant monstrueusement avec la sagesse de ses paroles. Il ferma un instant les yeux,

 **\- Tu lui diras Emrys** , ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter. **Tu lui diras que la magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise... que j'ai refusé de la rendre mauvaise... tout comme toi...**

Il sourit à nouveau à travers ses larmes, se redressa un peu pour apercevoir Arthur qui se battait toujours avec bravoure.

 **\- Quand j'étais enfant... je ne suis juré que s'il le fallait... je mourrais pour lui... pour Morgane... ou pour toi Emrys... Je meurs pour vous... Je... vais... rejoindre Morgane... celle de jadis... Et Emrys...**

Un dernier sourire agita ses lèvres ensanglantées, une dernière plainte de douleur s'en échappa.

 **\- Je lui dirai... Emrys... Je lui dirai... que... tu n'as... jamais...**

L'ange retomba dans ses bras, angoissé mais les traits paisibles. Emrys ferma ses yeux humides de sa main tremblante, murmura une formule qui fit disparaître le sang et la plaie et le reposa au sol.

Puis il se leva et recula de trois pas, sa main dessina un cercle dans l'air sombre. Une brise chaleureuse caressa alors son visage, et ébouriffa les cheveux en désordre du druide. Un autre cercle scintillant se forma autour de Mordred, repoussant les armes qui s'y trouvaient, les morceaux de cadavre, les traces de sang. C'était comme si le Soleil avait déposé un rayon pour guérir tout ce qui pouvait se trouver près de lui, comme s'il avait voulu écarter tout vice de l'ange qui venait de mourir. Et soudain l'herbe se mit à pousser autour de lui, insolite sur ce champs de bataille. Elle s'étendait, comme si elle rampait, puis s'arrêta là où le cercle brillant s'arrêtait, aux pieds d'Emrys.

Les mains du mage dansaient furieusement dans les airs, comme des flammes. Ses doigts souples ondulaient en arabesque, ses poignets se tordaient avec grâce, sa voix chantaient la magie avec mélodie, avec poésie. Un dernier hommage et le désir de se faire pardonner.

En dernier lieu, il s'approcha, et étendit sa main sur le front du jeune homme, une autre brise vint les envelopper. Eux. Les deux mages. L'homme et le druide. Le mort et le vivant. L'homme libre et l'évadé. Le paisible et le torturé. Puis des fleurs blanches vinrent orner l'herbe qu'il venait de créer. Elles entourèrent le jeune garçon, poussant même entre les doigts de sa main posée sur le sol. Le sorcier savait qu'il était peut-être trop sentimental, que ces fleurs immaculées étaient réservées aux jeunes vierges que l'on mettait en terre, que Mordred était un chevalier que l'on brûlerait sur le lac... Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, il voulait faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il avait saisi trop tard. Que Mordred était un être aussi brave qu'un chevalier, aussi innocent qu'une jeune fille, aussi appeuré qu'un enfant. Un enfant-druide qui n'aurait jamais dû être séparé du père que l'on avait tué le jour où son chemin avait croisé celui d'Emrys, puis celui d'Arthur et Morgane. Que malgré la fardeau qu'il avait porté sur ses frêles épaules durant presque toute sa vie, il était parti le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur pur, et l'esprit libre.

Il ne s'apperçut pas que les combats avaient cessé, ni que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il ne vit pas la lueur de crainte dans les yeux des chevaliers qui n'osaient l'approcher, impressionnés par ces grands gestes, craignant trop que le prochain ne leur soit destiné. Mais le magicien continua sa danse rageuse, une nouvel éclair de lumière jaillissant sans cesse de ses doigts effilés.

Puis il s'arrêta, et contempla la dépouille de Mordred, et un sourire triste passa fugacement sur ses lèvres. Alors il se tourna vers Arthur qu'il sentait à quelques pas de lui. Le roi le fixait effaré mais Emrys leva les mains vers le ciel, faisant jaillir un drapeau blanc d'entre ses doigts. Et aussitôt ses yeux redevinrent bleus.

Il s'approcha à pas lent de son roi, et sourit tristement.

 **\- Après toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment je vous l'annoncerais** , murmura-t-il paisiblement. **Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait pour rendre hommage à Mordred. À Perceval, à Leon, peut-être. À Gauvain ou Lancelot. Mais pas à lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Arthur se sentit stupide en s'entendant répondre. Sa question n'était même pas précise... Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi il lui rendait hommage en ce cas? Pourquoi il ne savait comment le lui annoncer? Pourquoi il ne le lui avait jamais annoncé? Ou... Pourquoi le lui avait-il annoncé?...

 **\- Mordred. Arthur, souviens-toi de cet enfant. Souviens-toi que j'ai failli ne pas t'aider à le faire s'échapper. Car le jour-même de notre rencontre, j'ai su qu'il était destiné à te tuer. Durant toutes ces années j'ai crains son retour.**

Il tendit la main vers le souverain, qui le rejoignit d'un pas presque mécanique jusqu'au petit jardin où dormait le druide. S'il n'avait pas été certain du contraire, il aurait pu croire qu'il manipulait son ami.

 **\- Regarde-le Arthur** , souffla-t-il. **Regarde combien j'ai été stupide.**

La mâchoire du roi se crispa.

 **\- L'as-tu tué Merlin ?**

 _\- Emrys_.

 **\- Qu'as-tu dit?**

 **\- Mon nom est Emrys. C'est le nom que me donnent les gens de son peuple. Le nom qu'il me donnait. Le nom qu'il m'a donné... jusqu'à la fin...**

 **\- Répond.** _Emrys_ , cracha Arthur d'un ton sarcastique. **L'as-tu tué ?**

 **\- Je l'ai tenté à plusieurs reprise, je ne le nierai pas. Mais il est arrivé avant moi. Il a appris la tâche que le Destin lui avait assigné. Il n'y avait qu'un enfant pour contester une telle chose.**

Merlin posa sa main sur la joue froide de Mordred, une larme coula sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Il crut aussi voir une éclair de lune sur le visage de son ami.

 **\- Regarde-le Arthur. Peux-tu voir en lui autre chose qu'un enfant ? Il a refusé de suivre son Destin. Il a trouvé le seul moyen de le contrer, et surtout il en a eu le courage.**

Son regard se détacha de Mordred et il força le roi à le regarder.

 **\- Il s'est poignardé, Arthur. Pour toi. Il a pleuré comme un enfant mais il l'a fait. Pour toi. Il aurait pu tendre la main simplement vers toi et murmurer un mot. Un seul. Et tu serais tombé foudroyé avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit. Il a préféré s'enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre. Pour toi _._ Pour moi. Pour la magie qu'il adorait.**

 **\- Lui aussi...**

 **\- Lui aussi est né avec la magie. Comme moi. Lui aussi a dû se cacher. Lui aussi a choisi de te protéger en espérant te voir un jour ouvrir les yeux. Et lorsqu'il compris qu'il pouvait détruire tout ce qu'il espérait voir le jour..**.

Il ne poursuivit pas, s'appercevant à quel point ses mots sonnaient creux.

 **\- Arthur. Laisse-moi te montrer ses derniers mots. Par magie. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal...**

 **\- Je le sais, Merlin** , souffla son ami.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je sais que la magie n'est pas comme une épée, servant uniquement à trancher... elle peut aussi... rendre hommage à... à un ami.**

Emrys hôcha douloureusement la tête. Alors le sorcier posa sa main sur son front, et laissa les adieux de Mordred retentir entre eux.

 _Il a toujours été comme mon père... Tu lui diras que la magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise... que j'ai refusé de la rendre mauvaise... je me suis senti comme un enfant dans les bras de son père..._

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, Merlin se leva en silence, et recula à la limite scintillante du cerle. De là, il vit Arthur caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent, murmurer des mots qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux-deux. Puis doucement le roi se pencha sur son visage, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front.

Il se releva et recula jusqu'à la limite du sanctuaire que l'enchanteur avait créé pour Mordred. Il ne saisissait que vaguement quel acte glorieux celui-ci avait accompli pourtant il l'honorait, cela semblait tant tenir à cœur à son ami. Son ami... un ami qui lui avait menti, et qui ne semblait pas le regretter. Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps leur complicité n'était qu'un mirage, une façade ? Est-ce que Merlin ne l'avait jamais sauvé pour qu'il ramène la magie ? Est-ce que à présent qu'il songeait à le faire, son valet partirait, et dispraîtrait à jamais ?

Arthur gardait un visage de marbre pourtant il ne pouvait se défaire de toutes ces inquiétudes. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux que pour garder Merlin près de lui. Merlin, Emrys devrait-il dire. Emrys le sorcier, Emrys le bouclier. Emrys dont le visage sans masque dévoilait une âme qu'il n'avait pu que deviner. L'âme d'un homme brisé, d'un homme qui avait trop vu, trop fait. Était-ce donc la mort d'un chevalier qu'il avait craint qui lui avait porté le coup de grâce ? Car il voyait les larmes sur ses joues, ses yeux rivés sur le cadavre endormi de Mordred.

Et alors il se souvint de comment Merlin l'avait appelé...

 **\- Cesse de penser à voix haute Arthur** , murmura une voix, le faisant sursauter. **Je pleure... parce qu'il me semble que c'est mon cadavre qui est sous mes yeux.**

Les yeux de son ami caressaient avec bienveillance le visage d'albâtre de l'ange.

 **\- Il me ressemble Arthur. Cela fait des années que je le vois, mais même dans les traits il me ressemble. Pour la première fois je le regarde sans y voir ton assassin... et c'est moi que je vois dans ses traits. Et dans sa vie aussi. Lui aussi a passé sa vie à se cacher, et pourtant lui aussi a donné sa vie pour te protéger... tout comme je le ferais.**

Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes sans les retenir, simplement les sentir sur ses joues et les donner en offrande au druide.

 **\- Il me semble... qu'il m'a tué avec lui. Il était moi en ombre, et j'étais lui en lumière... ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse... On ne se comprend jamais soi-même, et je pourrais arguer que c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais compris mais... ce n'est pas cela.**

Il se tourna encore vers son roi qui l'observait en silence, et celui-ci crut déceler une ombre dans ce regard fatigué. Comme du regret, comme une excuse. Mais aussi soudain, il y voyait quelque chose qui lui semblait si lointain. Dans ces iris usées s'était soudain remise à briller l'étincelle de liberté que son ami avait le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré. Elle avait disparue si vite... à peine quelques jours plus part, il avait cru l'avoir rêvée. Et soudain, lui aussi se surprit à espérer. À espérer un avenir dont il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais rêvé. Un avenir de liberté. Un avenir où il verrait cette lueur dans le regard de chacun. Mais... cela signifiait alors pardonner à la magie. La magie qui avait tué sa mère. La magie qui avait perdu Morgane. La magie qui l'avait fait naître. La magie qui avait fait naître Merlin.

Il soupira, rendant cet étrange regard à Emrys, et il jura avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ce visage éreinté. Alors le mage leva la main vers Mordred, et le druide et son sanctuaire disparurent. Arthur se tourna, cherchant une explication auprès du serviteur, mais son regard ne rencontra rien que le champs de bataille, et le regard attentifs de ses chevaliers.

Il sentit une terreur l'étreindre. Celle d'avoir perdu Merlin à jamais. Celle ne jamais l'avoir vraiment approché, celle d'avoir aimé un inconnu, un imposteur...

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces questions, ni aux regrets.

 **\- Rassemblez les troupes, ramassez les morts et les blessés... nous rentrons à Camelot** , marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers ses chevaliers.

Ces instants n'appartenaient qu'aux morts, ne demandaient que respect. La colère, la douleur, tout cela viendrait plus tard. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas pour ces hommages que Merlin s'était volatilisé, emportant avec lui la dépouille d'un homme qui avait été à la fois le premier des héros et le plus grand traître qu'il ait connu... Il secoua la tête en s'éloigant de la terre noircie qui remplaçait le petit sanctuaire. Soudain le mot _traître_ lui semblait bien vide de sens... Merlin l'avait trahi, il avait trahi Mordred, Mordred l'avait trahi... Oui, décidément la trahison n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

La barque glissa sur l'eau, emportant avec elle le corps d'un chevalier serrant une épée contre son cœur, couché sur un tapis d'herbe folle. C'était futile, songea Merlin, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'importance qu'avait toujours eu sa tribu d'origine. Il était naturel qu'il s'en aille aux côtés de la Nature qui toujours accompagnait ce peuple.

Peut-être se trompait-il, songea-t-il alors que la barque brûlait sur les eaux du lac. Peut-être Mordred aurait-il préféré être brûlé en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour première fois depuis longtemps, il avait cherché à comprendre le druide. Pour la première fois, il avait accepté de laisser parler son cœur, de laisser son cœur chanter son affection, et cette fois-ci son affliction.

 _Dors Mordred_ , songea-t-il, comme si le chevalier pouvait encore saisir les pensées qu'il lui envoyait. _Le royaume est sauf grâce à toi, tu peux franchir les portes d'Avalon la tête aussi haute que lorsque tu as franchi celle de Camelot._

Un mince sourire passa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il repensait aux deux-seules personnes qui avaient effectué leur dernier voyage sur l'onde de ce lac. Les deux seules personnes qui peut-être en étaient dignes. Au cœur si pur... Il espérait de tout son cœur que Lancelot et Freya l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts.

 _Dors Mordred, laisse-toi porter. J'avais oublié que pendant tout ce temps au fond de toi, un enfant dormait._


End file.
